My Hero Desire
by Nozomi888
Summary: Midoriya is struck with a perverted quirk. "Later, Kacchan, be gentle later!" FemIzuku x Katsuki. This work contains the NSFW content of my main storyline, My Hero Secret.


"**MY HERO DESIRE"**

A My Hero Academia fanfic by Nozomi888

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi. I am a mere fangirl who isn't getting enough FemIzuku/Bakugo, FemIzuku/Todoroki stories, and so I've written my own.

[A/N: This is a side-story/one-shot for my main story arc, "My Hero Secret", because I couldn't wait for Izuki and Kacchan to come to terms with each other before I wrote this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. In this story, they are already living at Heights Alliance and have been dating for a couple of months.

Let's get the steamy action out of the way, ok? Enjoy! ]

—o—o—o—o—o—

**My Hero Desire**

It was one of those few times that the class had been tasked to perform some hero responsibilities in public, and the entire class was out in their hero costumes, doing random community service tasks. It was a way to "give back" to the people who put so much faith and trust in their heroes. As this was a school-endorsed activity, Aizawa-sensei and the other UA teachers were supervising the students.

"Deku," Aizawa beckoned, using their hero names for this activity.

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei."

A green-haired boy wearing a green full-body suit pulled himself away from the rest of his classmates.

"Please escort this lady two blocks down that street so she can catch her bus," he said drolly, not looking up from his clipboard as he motioned to the old lady who was waiting beside him.

Katsuki Bakugo had turned his attention to Izuku Midoriya as soon as he had heard Midoriya's hero name being called, completely ignoring the old man he was currently being forced to play shogi with.

"Oi, wait up, I'm going too," he called out, standing up.

"That's not your task," Aizawa sent him a glare, causing the ash-blond boy to glare back at him. "You are to sit here and finish your game with this gentleman. Besides, how difficult is it to escort this grandmother to the bus stop? It should be a quick, easy task."

Bakugo bristled visibly at this but sat back down. A dark scowl flitted onto his face as his eyes followed the green-haired boy who took hold of the old lady's arm and started walking away with her.

Izuku could feel Kacchan's eyes at the back of his head, so he turned his head to face the other boy, and mouthed "I'll be fine, see you in a bit." He held a hand up and gave it a slight wave. He could see Kacchan's mouth turn up in an annoyed line, but the ash blond raised his own hand in response, then sat back down to continue the shogi game.

"Wow, I've never seen Bakubro act like that before," Kirishima commented to Kaminari. They were beside each other watching over the smaller kids frolicking in the playground area of the park.

"Yeah, it's really rare for him to even pay attention to Midoriya," Kaminari wondered out loud.

"Come to think of it, he hasn't bullied Midoriya for quite a while now, has he?" piped in Ashido, pushing a little girl on the swings.

"Nope, but he HAS been hovering a lot around Deku-kun lately, don't you think?" Hagakure added.

"Doesn't he seem a bit… I don't know, gentler to you guys?" Jirou said, trying to find the right words.

"Gentler?!" Mineta scoffed as he plucked some balls from his head and added it to the makeshift "rock climbing wall" that the kids were playing on. "Are you guys right in the head? This is Bakugo we're talking about, right?"

Izuku heard this not-so-silent exchange as he walked away from the park with the old lady, and tried really hard to bite back the smile that was threatening to grace his lips.

Of course it would seem weird to them that Kacchan was no longer bullying him as much as he had before. It wasn't a complete 360, since people don't just change themselves that quickly. But that was ok with Midoriya, because Katsuki's gruff, explosive façade was one of the things he liked about him. However, some changes WERE noticeable, and the attitude and demeanor towards Izuku Midoriya were some of the things that were pretty different from what their classmates were used to.

The reason for this? It's because he and Kacchan were dating.

Or rather, Katsuki Bakugo was dating _Izuki_ Midoriya.

His secret, and TRUE identity.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Izuku gave the old lady a wave as the bus sped away. He turned around to head back to the others but bumped into someone who had been standing too close behind him.

"Sorr-," he began, but stopped as a strange heat came over him. He felt big hands grasp hold of his arms, keeping him steady as his knees started to buckle beneath him.

"You're under my quirk," a low, raspy voice breathed into his ear. It sent alarming shivers down Izuku's spine. "Come with me quietly, hero Deku, and we'll do something about that heat you're now feeling…"

Izuku shuddered and took a sharp intake of breath. What in the world was this? He felt hot and tingly all over, his hands seemed clammy as he fisted into his palms, he could hear his breath becoming ragged and labored. There seemed to be something warm pooling around his navel, and he could feel a sort of hot flush seeping into his loins, horror slowly registering on his freckled face as he realized WHERE the heat was originating from.

"Are you feeling horny already?" the voice of his captor became huskier. "Ah, you must be a virgin! I hit the jackpot in my hunt today! In this time and age, it's rare for teenage boys to be virgins. Oh, how I do like the feel of virgin ass. I didn't expect a powerful hero like yourself to still be a virgin, but ahhhh, I'm so fucking lucky…"

Izuku felt disgust and fear from deep down inside his core- he had been hit by a perverted quirk from what appears to be a repeat offender. He tried to push himself away from the pervert, and was about to verbally rebuke him, but the repulsive man ran a single finger down Izuku's spine, causing Izuku to gasp sharply, losing all coherent speech, arching his body towards the perpetrator.

Shame and an overwhelming wave of lust came over him, unbidden and uncontrollable. He could NOT give in to this detestful man and his quirk! He tried to push the foul-breathed man away from him, summoning One For All to his body. This time, the pervert ground his knee onto Izuku's groin and the unwelcome desire of his body for more contact caused him to lose all strength in his legs, bucking his hips against his captor, draping his body around him as the pervert began to drag his half-limp, lust-ridden body to a nearby alley.

He felt tears begin to sting his eyes, and tried to dig his feet onto the ground, attempting to pry the vile man's fingers from his arms. "S-stop," he said weakly, and he was horrified to hear the desire in his own voice, fully contradicting the words he spoke, his tone trembling and needy.

"Wow," the disgusting pervert chuckled, no humor in his voice. "They don't call you a hero for nothing. You should be incapacitated by now; consumed by lust!" he hissed. "But you can still talk, and you're still struggling. My usual victims would be rendered speechless and pliant already. I guess I could do with a little victim play. The more you try to resist me, the more your body will be begging me to fuck you. I can't wait!"

The abhorrent man had already successfully pulled Izuku further into the alley and behind a dumpster, pinning him against the wall, Izuku's face pressed hard on the cold bricks. Before Izuku could speak further, his captor had pulled a gag across his mouth, destroying any possible means of calling for help. Izuku could only choke out muffled sobs as he felt his legs being pushed apart and his hips being pulled back against the other man's erection, his own body screaming for more.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM!"

A loud explosion sounded behind them, and Izuku was forced back against the wall by the strength of the blast. He was sinking down to the ground against the wall when he felt strong hands wrap around his waist, pulling him up to his feet. Izuku struggled and violently tried to shake off the grip.

"You fucking idiot, stop it," a strained, but soothing familiar voice breathed his against his ear. "It's me."

Izuku stopped struggling as he felt relief flood through his entire being. Kacchan was here. He was saved! He slumped weakly against Kacchan's strong frame.

"Are you alright? What the fuck happened? What did the shitty bastard to do you?" Katsuki asked, trying very hard to keep both terror and rage from seeping into his voice as he removed the gag on Izuku's mouth. He had finished his game with the old man as quickly as he could, then took off after Izuku before Aizawa-sensei could force another task upon him. Katsuki knew that Izuku had been sent off on a quick errand, but ever since getting _together_, he was not used to having the shitty nerd out of his line of sight. He had definitely not been thinking that the shitnerd would get into trouble when he had only been gone for less than 10 minutes, and most certainly did not expect to almost-not-see red boots being dragged into a dark alley. When he saw the repulsive scene behind the dumpster, instinct had kicked in quickly and he had blasted the fucking bastard away from the green-haired boy and ran to him in trepidation, fearing that he might have been too late. He pulled Izuku closer against him, wondering why Deku had not used his super strength to overpower the foul man who had assaulted him.

The feel of a warm body pressing against him overrode Izuku's temporary reprieve. He could feel the heat from his core flaring up and beginning to spread once again throughout his body. He needed to tell Kacchan about what happened.

"Q-quirk!" he panted, looking up at Kacchan's eyes. "Perv-v-vert!"

Katsuki heard the desperation and panic in Izuku's voice and he turned the smaller boy over in his arms, taking in Izuku's heavy-lidded gaze, feeling his small hands grip weakly at the arms encircling his waist. As soon as Izuku was facing him fully, he pressed his body against Katsuki and gave out short, shallowed breaths.

"Aroused…" Izuku ground out through his teeth, trying very hard to keep his own hands from roaming all over Kacchan's lithe form. He raised his hands to Kacchan's chest, curling them into fists to keep his fingers from wandering.

Fury exploded in Katsuki's head as he came to understand what was happening. "A sexual quirk?" his eyebrows furrowing together, a snarl coming out of his mouth. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"What happened here?! Bakugo, is that you? What's going on? Midoriya!"

A cacophony of sounds started coming towards them. Katsuki could make out the voices of their classmates and teachers. He stilled and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch." The explosion he made must've gotten their attention and now everyone was making their way towards them. Now he couldn't beat up the asshole who had done this to Izuku.

"We have an assault here," Bakugo called out in response, choosing his words carefully, his eyes glancing down briefly at the shaking mess still draped along his length. "Deku's been hit with a weird quirk."

Midnight reached them first. She took one look at the green-haired boy and knew exactly what was going on. "Midoriya, I'll be putting you to sleep for a bit," she explained as she used her quirk on him. Izuku's eyes drooped closed as Somnambulist went to work.

"Wha…" Katsuki started to protest, but was silenced by her finger pressed on his lips.

"Midoriya seems to have been hit with some kind of nymphomania quirk. It would be better to have him sleep until the other quirk wears off, so that he doesn't do anything he would regret while under the influence of such a quirk."

Katsuki closed his mouth. Midnight was correct in this matter. There was no harm in putting Izuku to sleep. In fact, it was a much better idea than restraining the other boy, since it seemed that any physical touch acts as a sexual stimulant. Katsuki was pretty damn sure that Izuku would not want to smear his reputation, nor embarrass himself publicly. Fucking hell, he was hit with a pretty fucked up quirk.

"Bakugo, I've checked Midoriya and it looks like you were able to get to him before any harm could be done, good job. Since he'll be asleep for a while, why don't you take him back to Heights Alliance to rest? In the meantime, we'll take care of the pervert and interrogate him about the quirk's effects. I'll get in touch with you once we have something."

"Why the fuck do I have to be the one to take him?!" Katsuki grumbled, but he moved in front of Izuku's sleeping form anyway, crouched down facing away from him, and started to pull the other boy onto his back. Midnight waved them away, chuckling to herself. _He says one thing but does another._

In truth, Katsuki had only complained because it was a force of habit to deny and reject any association with this shitty nerd- the only difference, was that this shitty nerd belonged to him now. Katsuki wanted nothing more than to take Izuku into his arms and comfort him, knowing full well that Izuku must have been terrified and traumatized by what MIGHT have happened if Katsuki hadn't gone after him. He bit his lip in agitation as he hurried back to UA. He would have to push that thought aside and just be there for him once he woke up.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Reaching the dorms, Katsuki had a dilemma. Should he bring Izuku to his own room and wait for him to wake up there? He knew exactly where Izuku kept his keycard on his person, but that meant having to touch him in a personal place, and he wasn't comfortable with the idea of touching him without permission, and while he was asleep, goddammit. He decided to bring Izuku up to his room instead. He could just place Izuku on the bed and that would allow him to change and get his own stuff done while the nerd slept. After all, he wasn't going to leave Izuku to wake up alone.

He laid the sleeping boy on his bed, took off his red boots, and arranged him in the middle of the mattress. He removed Izuku's belt and put it on top of the side table. Then Katsuki removed the gloves, as well as the black armbands that Izuku always wore, eyes narrowing as he saw the severe scarring on his upper right arm. He had long known about the scars, known that Izuku had gotten them during the training camp when he had been taken captive. Izuku had always taken care to hide them from him, even as Izuki, claiming it was unsightly as well not wanting to let Katsuki feel any remorse over the villain attack, which he did when he realized what he put his classmates through during the villains' attempt to capture him. Katsuki's fingers lightly traced over the scar, his feather-touch following the rough patch of skin, pausing as the skin under his fingertips turned smooth again, then continued his path down to Izuku's slightly deformed right hand, also marred with scars. He laced his fingers with the other, pulling the limp hand to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss before laying Izuku's hand back down his sides. He contemplated unzipping Izuku's suit (they were both boys right now anyway) but settled for loosening the collar so that his neck and collarbone were exposed. Satisfied that this was as comfortable as he could make the sleeping boy without compromising his virtue, Katsuki took a moment to observe him. It occurred to him that he had always looked at Izuki's pretty face whenever they were together, but he had never really bothered to look at her properly when she was Izuku. Katsuki's eyes swept over the face he thought he knew so well. The freckles were in the same place. It was the same, short and unruly hair. Had the eyelashes always been this long? His hand went up to cup the side of Izuku's face, his thumb brushing at the dried stream of tears on his cheeks. He felt anger begin to boil inside of him again as he remembered what had caused them.

How dare that fucking bastard touch what was his?! How dare he try to defile what was his to protect?!

He pulled away from Izuku and tried to keep his rage in check. He could not go after the son of a bitch now, not when Izuku needed him. He would let the teachers and the police handle it.

But fuck it all! He needed to let off some steam!

Still in his hero costume, he stomped back out of his room. He'd spend a few minutes exploding things around one of the training zones to appease some of his anger then come back.

A few minutes became a good few hours before Katsuki felt like coming back to the dorms, and he had worked up a sweat over it. He started removing his accessories and costume accents as he made his way back to Heights Alliance, wondering how much longer he had before Midnight's quirk wore off on Deku. He entered the dorms and headed for the kitchen to grab something to drink.

The piercing ring of the telephone in the empty common room was jarring. Katsuki had been lost in thought and downing a glass of water when the call came, snapping him out of his reverie. He sighed, knowing full well that he would be the only one who could answer the call right now.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you're back at the dorms safely, Bakugo." Midnight's voice sounded through the other end of the line. "We were able to get some information on the perpetrator's quirk."

"I'm listenin'"

"As I suspected earlier, his quirk is some kind of nymphomania, enslaving victims to sexual lust and desires. The effect is instantaneous, and the user is able to render his victims helpless to the lust they feel, driving them to seek out satisfaction and pleasure from the nearest available physical body that comes across them. In all cases, the nearest available body is that of the perpetrator, and he's able to take full advantage of the effects of his quirk, pervert that he is."

Katsuki could hear the disgust in the R-rated hero's voice, mirroring his own disgust, but he stayed quiet. Midnight continued.

"Any physical touch acts like an aphrodisiac, causing victims to be extremely pliable and unable to resist. Most of them lose physical strength and coherent speech, making it easier for the asshole to do whatever dirty deed he wanted from his victims. Virgins are hit the hardest, as the quirk makes them lose inhibitions as well. They won't be able to control the urges, often hurting themselves physically and violently if they don't have a partner acting on their desires, or if they are unable to gratify themselves to satisfaction."

Katsuki swallowed audibly. This was a pretty damn fucked up quirk, all right. To think that Deku had been hit with such an abomination. It didn't help that he knew for a fact that Deku was a virgin, as he and Izuku had not yet gotten past third base. The idea of Deku hurting himself because he couldn't get enough pleasure was unnerving.

Midnight continued, "Thankfully, the effects have an approximate 6-hour time limit, and I dosed Midoriya with my quirk to keep him asleep for just a little bit longer than that. He should wake up in a few hours feeling normal, with no after-effects and none the worse for wear. Unfortunately, victims also have recollection of events that take place, so hopefully he won't suffer from much emotional trauma when he wakes up. You did manage to get to him before anything untoward happened."

"Right. I got it. Asleep throughout the lust, wakes up in a few hours back to normal, and with some memory of what occurred."

"That's it. As we've managed to avoid any major concerns, the rest of the teachers and your class will continue on with the community day service activities till later, as originally scheduled. In the meantime, you might as well stay in Heights Alliance and take the rest of the day off. Make sure Midoriya gets some extra rest too after he wakes up."

"Yeah, yeah, Teach', we're not little babies that need to be told how to spend an afternoon off."

"Good to hear that you've calmed down a bit," Midnight smirked over the phone. "Heroes always carry on."

The line went dead, and Katsuki assumed that Midnight had already hung up and gone back to work. Now that there was no one to hear him, he braced both arms against the wall and let out a deep sigh of relief.

Deku was going to be fine. Katsuki had worried that Izuku would wake up and still have strong, sexual urges. What would he do, then? He wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with a sexually aggressive Izuku, and even more unsure about the possibility of dealing with a sexually aggressive Izuki, particularly under the influence of a quirk! If they had already had sex before today, he probably would have jumped at the idea of being the one to satisfy any and all pleasure that Izuki would demand of him. But they haven't, and he wanted to treasure her dearly. Oh sure, they had already been physically intimate with each other with their hands and mouths, but they haven't gone all the way. Not yet. She was still too shy to overcome that hurdle. Katsuki had enough self-control for both of them, and was fine to keep the status quo until she told him herself that she was ready.

He could feel his pants tightening around his crotch and chuckled bitterly. Now was not the time to be thinking such lewd thoughts about his girlfriend. She had just gone through something no one should ever have had to go through, and he'd be damned if he lost his control just because she got hit with a nympho quirk. He headed towards the showers to freshen himself up before he went back to his room and wait for Deku to wake.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Izuku groaned, his arm coming up to rest against his eyes. He felt the skin at the back of his hand touch his forehead and this unexpected contact of skin-on-skin prompted him to open his eyes, even though his eyelids felt heavy and the rest of him was lethargic. Didn't he have his gloves on before… _before what_? He opened one eye, then the other, his eyes adjusting and finally focusing on the light fixture above him. He stared at the ceiling. Judging from the way the orange-tinged light streamed into the room from the window, it was probably mid-afternoon. His eyes trailed over from the ceiling down to the walls beside the bed, and he wondered where his All Might posters were. He moved his face to the other side, his vision coming to rest upon the unexpectedly tidy study desk at the opposite side of the room.

_Wait, this isn't my room_, he thought. His eyes stared at the small framed photograph on the desk, which showed a selfie depicting an ash blonde male scowling at the camera, his other arm around a small, green-haired girl who had an embarrassed grin on her face.

_I'm in Kacchan's room._

The ash blonde boy was not with Izuku in the room, however, the silence an obvious sign of his missing presence. Izuku turned to his side, burrowing his cheek deeper into Kacchan's pillow.

_It should be safe to revert, if he's left me to sleep alone in his room,_ Izuku thought, willing his quirk to transform him to the form Kacchan likes best.

Izuki took in the comforting and familiar scent of Kacchan's shampoo on the pillow, starting to feel warm. Maybe she should change out of her hero costume? She could probably borrow one of Kacchan's shirts. Why the hell was it so hot? And what was she doing in Kacchan's room anywa-

_It felt so HOT!_

Izuki felt a familiar heat spread like wildfire throughout her body, making her curl onto herself as if she had a stomachache. She started panting in short, shallow gasps and her hands shivered as she moved them along the side of her body, barely touching the curve of her breasts, fingers splaying as they moved down her waist to her thighs, and then finally coming to press down on her groin. She felt pleasure shoot up from within her at the touch, and as the moan escaped her lips, her mind flashed replays of the incident that had transpired a few hours ago.

Old lady. Bus stop. Stranger. Heat. Disgust. Dark alley. Brick wall. Fear. Relief. Sleep.

The haziness of her thoughts disappeared as everything came back all at once. A horrifying realization came.

She was still under the pervert's quirk!

Izuki clutched her hands together, trying to regain some semblance of control within herself. It really felt like torture: the heat emanating from within her, the clamminess of her hands gripping together tightly, the shaking in her legs as she involuntarily pressed them together.

One thing she took note of, in her hazy state, was that she was currently alone and in Kacchan's room. The pervert was nowhere near, there was no need to be fearful anymore- and Kacchan had arrived in time before anything could happen. She shuddered, but she couldn't be sure if it was because of her narrow escape or from the intense neediness she was feeling. However, she was safe now, and…

…could she try to satisfy the urges by herself?

No sooner had the thought come to mind that Izuki found the idea more and more appealing. She kept gripping her hands, trying not to touch herself like she so desperately wanted. She turned her head deeper into the pillow, wanting the comfort of Kacchan's scent.

Thinking about his scent led to other thoughts, and Izuki whimpered as she felt the vestiges of her self-control crumble. She removed her hero suit, the clothing hampering her need to touch herself. She peeled off her underwear next, kicking the offending clothing off the bed, leaving both hands free to wander everywhere around her warm naked body, loving the feel of Kacchan's smooth sheets under her. Tears began to form at her eyes in shame as a hand moved in between her thighs.

She used a finger to stroke down the center of the folds, trembling as she felt the sticky wetness there. Izuki bit her lower lip and inserted a finger.

Her back lifted high off the bed as desired rocked her entire being, her mouth opening in a soft gasp as her finger tempered some of the emptiness that she had been feeling. Her finger slipped in and out of her as she pumped her hand, her movements sloppy from her need. She inserted another finger and wiggled them while continuing to stroke in and out, in and out, her hips bucking to meet her fingers as they tried to push in deeper. A third finger went in, and Izuki strained to feel full, the needy thrum of her pulse coaxing her to find release.

It wasn't enough.

Her free hand clawed at her thighs, frustration now evident in her movements. She pictured Kacchan in her mind, remembering the way he gazes at her with his passion-filled crimson orbs, the tautness of his jaw and his clenched teeth as he watches her fall apart in his expert hands, his strong fingers stoking her and curling in her moist heat as he used his thumb to circle the little nub hidden in her folds. _His thumb!_ She adjusted her hand to rub her clitoris, the other hand coming up to squeeze her breasts. Her heightened sensitivity caused the heat that had been building within her to explode, and she gasped loudly as she came.

She panted as she calmed down from her high, her fingers still inside of her. She found release, but it still wasn't enough. She felt empty and unfulfilled.

Her eyes fell upon a brush on Kacchan's desk.

It had a nice, rounded handle that looked like it could serve a different purpose that came to mind. She bit her lip as she rose off the bed, her eyes darkening as she reached for the brush.

Her fingers grasped the bristled-end of the brush, and she knelt on the floor, positioning the brush handle up beneath her.

The door opened suddenly, and Katsuki stopped, his surprised ruby eyes locking with Izuki's green, glassy gaze. He slammed the door shut and lunged at her at the exact same moment she dropped the brush and reached out for him.

Katsuki was running on instincts. He had walked in on his _girlfriend_, _AWAKE_, fully naked, and seemingly getting ready to impale herself on something. He remembered Midnight's warning that victims, particularly virgins, were prone to hurting themselves if they couldn't satisfy the lustful desires running through their bodies. His hands automatically moved to grab her wrists, catching them easily as she reached out for him, his knee coming between her legs and his body pinning her to the ground, immobilizing her quickly.

_Why the fuck was she already awake?!_ _Midnight said she was sure that Deku would be asleep until the perverted quirk wore off!_

_Ah fuck, hold on, her quirk is more effective on males. Shit!_ he thought. Midnight did not know that Deku was really a girl, and perhaps that affected the effectiveness of Midnight's sleeping quirk.

Izuki squirmed underneath him, whimpering, trying to pull her hands free, one of her bare legs coming up to wrap around the leg Kacchan had used to pin her down.

"Izuki, STOP," Katsuki growled the command at her, his eyebrows knit together. He had already showered and changed to his usual tank top and baggy pants. The thin, comfortable material did nothing to stop him from feeling the warmth of her naked body beneath him. He stared down into Izuki's eyes, but _oh fuck_\- her compelling, emerald-green eyes stared back at him with ill-concealed desire. Her eyelids half-closed, and she licked her lips at him.

"Kacchaaaaaaaan," she purred up at him, still trying to pull her hands free. "Want. You."

Katsuki kept his eyes on her face, willing himself not to look down past her neck even as his composure cracked a bit from her lusty tone. He adjusted his grip on her hands so he could keep her captive with his left hand, and propped some of his weight onto his right arm.

"You're under the fucking influence of a nymphomania quirk, do you remember?"

She nodded once, never taking her gaze away from him. "Can't. Help."

"What the fuck were you trying to do earlier?"

Her cheeks deepened in color, and there was shame in the pools of her eyes, but it disappeared quickly and her eyes glazed over again. "Need. Inside."

"…"

"Please," she begged, her voice straining, her legs rubbing against him.

Katsuki was torn. She was crying now, whether in frustration at being unable to satisfy the desires of the flesh that the quirk seemed to invoke in her, or whether she was ashamed at being caught in a detestable act, he wasn't sure. He didn't want to take advantage of her like this, but he had walked in on her intending to work out her frustration with his _BRUSH_, for fuck's sake. She could definitely hurt herself in desperation or trying out other… methods.

He considered tying her up on his bed, but her ridiculous strength could tear through any restraints if she really wanted to. He could try to knock her unconscious, but she probably wouldn't let him do that to her without a fight, and then she'd get injured anyway. What else?

He frowned. It looks like he was going to have to take _THAT _route. He guessed he could at least help alleviate the frustration, right? That was a method where no one would get hurt. Probably.

There was one thing he needed to make sure of first.

"Izuki, do you know what it is you're asking me?" Katsuki questioned her, his grip still keeping a firm hold on her.

She strained against him, but kept her gaze locked onto him. Through the haze, Izuki knew what Katsuki wanted to hear.

"Yes, Katsuki," she breathed out, pulse racing now that she had an inkling that she was going to get what she needed; what she _WANTED_. "I trust YOU."

Satisfied that Izuki was lucid enough to know what was happening and who she was with (she called him Katsuki), he threw caution to the wind and dipped his head to kiss her.

Izuki had immediately opened her mouth to take him as soon as he had lowered his head, and the kiss she gave him was hot and carnal, spurring Katsuki to follow suit. He allowed himself to lose a bit of his senses, releasing her hands. They immediately wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer. She had managed to work both legs around his thighs when he kissed her, and she now wrapped them around his backside, drawing their pelvises closer together. He groaned against her mouth as her hips grinded into his erection, enjoying the pressure being applied there. He could feel her hands fisting at the hem of his shirt, prompting him to pull back so he could straddle her and remove his tank. She hissed at the sudden loss of contact, and her hands moving to touch his abs while he had his shirt over his head. His muscles flexed instinctively at her touch. He tossed his shirt to the side and pulled her arms apart before coming down again to rest his chest against hers, the feel of her warm breasts against his skin drawing a shuddered breath from him. She felt so damn good against him.

She tugged impatiently at his arms and he smirked into her neck, nipping at it. She angled her neck further, inviting him to trail kisses along the base of her neck down to her collarbone, his right hand slipping down to her thighs and he traced his fingers teasingly over her skin, before cupping the flesh in between her thighs. He grunted into her mouth as he touched her, feeling more aroused by the slick wetness on his finger. She moaned in reply, pulling at his elbow to bring his hand in closer.

He inserted his finger.

Izuki grabbed his arm and pushed him deeper into her, thrusting her own hips to set the pace. She threw her head back in pleasure and let the blissful sensation take over. Katsuki took advantage of her lost grip on his head, his tongue now flicking over one breast while his other hand cupped the other. He took time to circle the tips of her nipples with both his fingertip and his tongue, reveling in how she delightfully curved into his touch. He continued his assault with his fingers, pulling them all the way out and pushing them quickly back in again and again. He kissed the underside of her breasts, then moved down to her flat stomach, planting kisses in between licks. He loved how her body responded, how her muscles tensed and flexed as he moved his lips over her skin.

He went lower, nuzzling his face into her soft mound, then blew a warm breath over her slit. She growled at him, making him chuckle. Then he inserted a second finger at the exact same time his tongue lapped at her clit.

Izuki's lower back instantly came off the floor, slamming Katsuki's face deeper into her. He moved his free hand to grab onto her hips, keeping her from bucking against him as he alternately sucked and licked her, the movements of his tongue escalating to match the increasing thrusts of his fingers. Her hands fisted into his hair, wanting more. She made hot, lustful little whimpers at the back of her throat, fueling Katsuki's own desires. He hungrily moved his mouth and his tongue over her, feeling her begin to tighten around his fingers. She rocked onto him, and as soon as he felt her tense up around him, he stilled his hand after a deep thrust and shot his other hand up to cover her mouth as she screamed into his palm, riding out the orgasm with his delicious fingers filling her insides, his tongue still flicking at her most sensitive spot.

_Fuck, that was hot… _Katsuki had barely removed his fingers when Izuki impatiently tugged at his hair, and so he obliged her and pulled himself back up face-to-face with her. She kissed him hard, and he was pretty sure she could taste herself on his mouth and tongue. He braced his arms against either side of her to keep from crushing her.

He wanted more of her, his throbbing hard-on straining against his briefs. He usually had more control over his libido when he and Izuki were together like this, but she was unusually aggressive and extremely uninhibited today, no doubt because of the effects of the quirk. It caused him to be more aroused than usual, wanting to bury himself inside her. Izuki must have the same idea, because he felt her tugging his pants, a hand coming to caress his bare ass.

"More, please." Izuki pleaded, as he looked at her questioningly, her eyes still glassy from her orgasm.

This fucked up quirk was totally shit. How much more time was left before it wore off? He really wanted to kill the shitty bastard. He was fucking glad that the son of a bitch couldn't do this to any one anymore!

Katsuki captured her mouth again in a hungry kiss, pulling off his own clothing. They both gasped into each others mouths as the feel of skin on skin drove them wanting for more, Izuki's hands roaming wildly around his back, desperately grasping for something that she hadn't gotten yet. She was driving him insane, and it took every ounce of his willpower to prop himself up.

"Wait, I've got to protect you," he murmured, raising himself just enough to pull open his bedside table and feel around blindly till he got hold of a square foil wrap. He guessed that Izuki had understood what he was doing because she stilled and let him get up to a kneeling position, her hands coming to rest up over her head, her chest heaving as she watched him put the rubber over his hardened manhood.

He settled back down on top of her, her arms coming back up to encircle his back, welcoming his return against her body. She trailed hot, wet kisses down his jawline to the base of his throat, her legs opening for him and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Fuck it, Izuki," he hissed at her, everything in his voice straining with all the self-control he had left. "This fucking isn't how I wanted our first time to be," he admitted. And yet he kept still.

Izuki wasn't waiting any more.

"Later," she groaned, grabbing his hips and pushing herself upwards towards him. She was still so wet from her earlier orgasms that he slid in easily and they both gasped as his hard member met with a little resistance before he was fully inside her. "Be gentle later!"

She knew exactly why he was hesitating, and those words wiped the doubt from his mind. Katsuki lost all semblance of reasoning as she pushed his hips upward then back down towards her, her own pelvis rising off the floor and back again to meet his. He forgot about how he wanted to let her get accustomed to him; forgot about waiting till the pain ebbed away before he set a slow rhythm for them. It was blissful to bury himself inside of her like this, and she made those arousing mewling sounds that drove him wild. He quickly took over the role of aggressor, thrusting fast and hard into her. She moved her hands to his arms, gripping his triceps for support as she moved with him, her hips coming to rise up each time he drove down into her.

He kept up the ruthless pace, watching her with the passion ablaze in her eyes. Lusty cries and sexy moans came from her mouth, her full breasts bouncing to match the rhythm of each thrust, desire shaking their every being. Her face was flushed, burning from his intense gaze. She could see his own eyes reflecting everything that she was feeling now, every pleasure he gave her mirroring the pleasure she gave him as she wantonly responded to his every touch.

Katsuki felt her fingernails dig into his back, and she tensed into him. He captured her mouth once again, his lips hungrily roaming over her, wanting to consume her, pushing her to find her release first, and she moaned loudly into his mouth as she tightened around him.

"Katsuki!"

His name on her lips sent him to his own release, and he took one final thrust into her, hard and deep as he came inside her, her warm walls squeezing around him. A satisfied groan escaped his mouth and he collapsed onto her, his breathing loud and erratic. He could feel her heart beating wildly against him, much like how his own heart seemed to want to jump out from within his chest.

Much later, when their heartbeats and breathing settled down, Katsuki pulled out from her then pulled the blanket from his bed down to the floor and covered them under it. He leaned to his side and pulled her against him.

She still had her eyes closed.

"Izuki?" he questioned, unsure if she had fallen back asleep.

A smile tugged at her lips, and Katsuki found himself grinning in response to this. She opened her eyes and gave him a serious look.

"You had some condoms prepared, huh?" she asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"DAMMIT, WOMAN, YOU JUST HAD THE MOST AMAZING TIME OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE AND _**THAT'S**_ THE FIRST THING YOU SAY?!"

Izuki laughed, and Katsuki bristled again, getting ready to give another scathing remark when she kissed him.

"Kacchan, I love you," she whispered against his lips, feeling his mouth curve up into a smile.

"Damn right," he smirked at her.

She sighed. "…aaaand you're back to your smug self."

"It seems like you're back, too," he looked into her eyes, "Are you feeling like yourself again? Is the perverted quirk gone?" he glanced briefly at the clock. "The quirk effects should have expired by now."

She lowered her eyes and blushed, the scarlet shade going all the way up to her ears. She could feel his eyes on her.

"A-actually, I had already felt- like myself- much earlier," her voice was small and embarrassed. Katsuki held her chin with his thumb and forefinger and firmly raised her head until she met his gaze.

"Since when?" he asked, his voice quiet and deadly calm.

"Uhmmm…" she hedged, but his fingers under her chin had become unmovable. "… since you paused to put on the condom." she breathed out.

Katsuki was quiet, but he continued to stare at her face. Finally, he said "So, when you grabbed my hips and made me enter you, you were fully aware and conscious of what was happening…" his voice trailed off, and Izuki knew he wasn't asking a question, but rather coming to a conclusion as something became clear in his mind.

She started babbling.

"Yes, oh gosh, Kacchan, I'm sorry if you didn't want it to happen yet, it's just that I've wanted to do this with you for so long already and we were in the middle of something and it just seemed like the perfect opportunity to get together _that way _and I know we haven't really talked about when we would have sex but I couldn't stop myself and I didn't want to stop and you looked so sexy but you had a condom so I figured you had already thought about it and I just wanted you so bad and-"

She was silenced by Katsuki's mouth pressing down on her in a hard kiss. Then he opened his mouth and his tongue swiftly caught her own, dancing against hers wildly as he moved his mouth across her lips. He broke the kiss suddenly, leaving her breathless.

"Shut up, nerd."

His head was nuzzling her neck so she couldn't see his face, but she could hear the amusement in his exasperated tone. He continued to give her light kisses along the length of her neck down to her shoulders, and Izuki marveled at the gentleness of his touch.

His kissed started moving down towards her breast and Izuki's breath hitched in her throat.

"Kacchan?"

He looked up at her as she looked down at him, resting his chin in between the valley of her breasts.

"It's _LATER_ now, right?"

She caught the huskiness in his low voice and saw his ruby-colored eyes darken with desire before his head went back down to continue trailing kisses down his path and her eyelids fluttered closed, letting Katsuki fire up a heat she was starting to become familiar with.

"I still have to show you that I can be _gentle_."


End file.
